dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerneas vs Thanatos
Xerneas vs Thanatos is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 11! Pokemon vs Kid Icarus! It's not like this battle is life and death or anything. Oh wait. Yes it is! The Life Pokemon takes on the God of Death in this all Nintendo showdown. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Underworld had learned of a weapon in a far away land. In the region of Kalos, a weapon so deadly lay beneath the earth, begging someone to charge it and fire it into life. Thanatos had been ordered by Hades to seek out the weapon and use it on the land so the Underworld may harvest the souls as a result. There was only one problem: in order to charge the weapon, Thanatos needed to use the legendary creature, Xerneas, as a power source. The Pokemon burst out of the machine before Thanatos. The God of Death sighed. "Why could you not just stay caught?" he asked loudly. Xerneas began to glow as it used Geomacy. "Oh well. I'll just beat you into submission instead!" Here we go! ''' The legendary Pokemon charged at Thanatos, but the God of Death ensured he was well covered. He unleashed a nasty skull shaped gas that began to cloak Xerneas, dealing some damage and obscuring the Pokemon's vision. Thanatos then levitated to his right, firing two beams of bats towards Xerneas. Quickly, the fairy type leapt up and dodged the counter attack, opting for a Night Slash. He caught the God several times, before ramming him with Giga Impact. Thanatos crashed into the wall behind him, causing it to collapse. "Ugh, that felt bad..." he then noticed Xerneas had stopped, taking time to recharge. "But this will hurt you a lot more!" he vowed, transforming into a foot and looking to stomp on Xerneas. The Pokemon couldn't dodge, still needing to recharge, and Thanatos capitalised by kicking the helpless legendary into the ceiling. Xerneas recharged and decided it was time to call on the big attacks. He began to draw energy, before firing off a Moonblast towards the God of Death. Maniacally laughing as he dodged, Thanatos aimed a stomp down for Xerneas. "Like a bug!" he declared, driving himself downwards... right on to a Megahorn. "OWWWWW! OW OW OW OW! YOU SPIKY LITTLE-" Thanatos' rage was cut short when Xerneas retaliated and delivered Aurora Beam. Thanatos crashed to the ground, transforming again. This time, he appeared as an urn. Xerneas rushed forwards with Close Combat, hellbent on breaking a way in. What Xerneas was a little oblivious to, was that Thanatos had summoned a wave of bats to swarm the Pokemon. Xerneas shook violently, trying to shake off the creatures, but Thanatos took advantage of the distraction. He lifted the urn, looking to squash the Pokemon beneath it. Xerneas tried to pull back out of the way, but Thanatos' impact was far too fast. The Pokemon of Life would try Megahorn, seeing if that would at least slow down Thanatos but the god was overwhelming. In a desperate bid to match the ferocity, Xerneas used Giga Impact, slamming hard into the frame of Thanatos. Thanatos used the poison again to cloak Xerneas, forcing the legendary Pokemon into a defensive stance. Xerneas again tried Megahorn, stabbing Thanatos slightly in the shoulder, causing enough of a fuss to force the evil god from him. The two traded long ranged attacks, with Xerneas firing a Moonblast and Thanatos throwing more poison. Both combatants dodged their opponent's attack, and went back on the offence. Thanatos grabbed a part of the machinery and hurled it towards Xerneas, who broke through with Megahorn. As the fairy type tried Night Slash, Thanatos closed him down, looking to obliterate him with his fiery snake like form. Xerneas was too slow to dodge the attack, but wasn't defeated yet. Changing up the strategy, Xerneas used Gemoacy again, boosting his stats accordingly. Thanatos had no time to wait around for him though. He began to try trampling the legendary under a foot, but Xerneas was quicker now. The Pokemon leapt off the wall, plunging Megahorn straight through the ankle of the foot. With his now increased power, and point blank range, Xerneas fired a devastating Moonblast, a finishing blow! "Aaah! Farewell cryyyyyyy!" Thanatos wailed, as his body vanished in the air. With the evil god subdued, Xerneas collapsed to a knee, the poison was beginning to take its toll and he needed some health in a bad way. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Xerneas!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:God vs. Monster Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights